


Love For the Fallen

by Caroline_fangirl (BillCipherTriangle)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Canon Continuation, Case Fic, Continue from Ending of Season 4, Demon possession, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Lucifer Has Daddy Issues, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/Caroline_fangirl
Summary: There he was, standing in his full glory. The Angel wings she’d longed to touch since she first saw them spread behind his back, glowing with the light that only Lucifer Morningstar could bring back to Los Angeles. Without him, the sun never shined as bright, the sky never as blue, and the clouds always a dark grey. She missed his presence and took the moment to bask in his warmth, and before she knew it her arms were around his neck, and her lips were on his. “I love you.” She whispered against his skin, his hands on her waist, creating the electricity she’d missed.“Detective, I love you too.” He paused something else clearly on his mind other than their reunion. “But why are you in Hell?”[Post Season 4 Continuation] [Updates on Fridays]It’s been a year since Lucifer Morningstar left to rule Hell once again, and not once did Chloe Decker stop loving him. In fact, she spends day and night searching for something, anything to get the Devil back in her life. Will she ever see him again? What will she have to sacrifice to get him back? And most importantly, does Lucifer still love her even after all this time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this show very quickly, watched all four seasons in a few weeks, and now I've decided to write a fanfiction. I ship Deckerstar pretty hard so let's do this! This will have spoilers for season 4, so don't read if you're not all caught up. 
> 
> Also, get ready for Season 5. I'm super excited!

His eyes searched hers, longing desperation trapped deep within his gaze. No words were spoken and yet she understood what he was thinking about doing, his solemn expression and the way his arms hung to his sides, nearly limp, gave it away. She felt the tears coming, eyes burning as she held them back. Then a single word fell from his lips she’s craved ever since their first kiss. “Detective…”

 

He paused, scrambling for the right words, she could tell the impact, the weight, this statement had on him. “I have to go back. The demons, they could come after you.” It was to protect her, his normal selflessness she’d seen multiple times before. He had jumped in front of her to save her, sacrificing himself. Chloe knew that she made Lucifer vulnerable to be wounded, yet he never once hesitated to keep her safe.

 

“So...for how long? A few weeks… a month?” Chloe asked, trying to keep her voice steady so she didn’t break down in front of him. She couldn’t stand the thought of him leaving her again. He’d done it before, once when he went to Vegas and again when he went missing in the desert. Both times she was stuck, drowning herself in work to keep her mind off of him. Even then, she missed his bantering, his teasing, sex talk, all of his general Luciferness. And not to mention when she’d left him for a month. That month was hell for her, quite literally, after finding out Lucifer’s identity.

 

“We were wrong about the prophecy.” He dodged her question, which answered it without words. He’d be leaving for good. That was the last she’d ever see him. By now, Chloe couldn’t help the tears, holding them back for too long, one slipped down her cheek. Thankfully, the room was relatively dark. “Hell on Earth, the demons won’t rest until I return as King.”

 

No. He couldn’t leave her, not again. It would be too much for her to handle. She had to open up to him or he’d never understand. In respect to Lucifer always speaking the truth, it was her turn to stand up and come forward with the truth. “No. No, you can’t leave me - I..” She hesitated on what to say, the words in her mind a jumble. “Please don’t go. I-I love you.” There. Her truth. She’d never lie to him ever again about her feelings for him. After admitting, Chloe gazed up at him, tears now falling down her cheeks more than before.

 

Lucifer made no movement, no sound. But tears had formed in his chestnut brown eyes and the same look of longing and grief  returned. He’d known, he must have known that she loved him right? Even if she hid it from him the best she could, there was no way she could get rid of those feelings that had settled deep down in her chest, in her bones. Chloe loved him, desperately, and she knew he loved her, he’d made it painfully clear.

 

Finally, Lucifer chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. “We were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve.” He took a step forward, his shoes echoing on the tile floor of the balcony. He raised a gentle hand slowly, placing it on her cheek. She practically leaned into his touch, crying more as she looked straight into the devil’s eyes. “It was you, Chloe. It always has been.” A digit wiped her tears from her cheeks. He took a shaky breath, she could feel the warm air on his lips as he moved forward even more.

 

The sensation of his lips on hers was the same as the first time, even better now that they’d both confessed their profound love. She shut her eyes, enjoying the sparks the flew from her lips all the way to her hands as she wrapped her arms around him. Chloe leaned into the warmth of his body, tears slipping down under her shut eyes. This would be the last time they ever kissed. A fervent goodbye, especially as Lucifer deepened the kiss, a gentle, silky tongue licking her lips. She invited him in for the first and last time. A shiver went down her spine as their tongues brushed softly passed each other, and she practically melted into him.

 

As quickly as it started, their final kiss was over, and Lucifer pulled away, just far enough to look in her eyes. “Please. Don’t go.” She begged him, more tears spilling down her cheeks like small waterfalls. He wiped her tears once more, as she shook her head.

 

“Goodbye.” Lucifer backed away from her slowly towards the edge of the balcony. And there were his wings. His wings, Chloe knew he was technically still an archangel, but to see them was an honor. They glowed with the light that Lucifer’s heart had. Her eyes widened, and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over those velvet feathers, and for his gentle cuddle or caress. But the distance between them was too great. And her feet wouldn’t move no matter how much her heart was telling her to hug him, to get him to stay.

 

This was too painful. She couldn’t watch him leave, shutting her eyes and turning away. A flap of wings, a rush of air, and Lucifer Morningstar was gone.

 

That night Chloe never returned home, she couldn’t bring herself to leave yet. She walked into Lucifer’s bedroom, turned on the light and studied every beautifully designed and carved stone, his large, comfortable bed with the softest blankets and sheets she’d ever feel in her life. Plus, the whole room smelled like him, a mix of sweet fruit, his cologne, and alcohol. An interesting combination, and yet, Chloe found herself addicted to it.

 

She went to the penthouse bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, before stepping back up to the bedroom. She took a seat on the bed, sipping the alcohol before placing it on the small bedside table. Chloe curled up on the bed, grabbing a pillow, wrapping her arms around it and crying. She couldn’t help herself, losing the man who she truly fell for, more than Dan or Pierce, really hurt. Physically hurt, as he chest felt like it was closing up, making it hard for her to breathe in between the sobs.

 

Eventually, she wore herself out, and fell asleep in Lucifer’s bed, cuddling the pillow which still contained his scent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As for Lucifer, he regained his previous spot on the throne of stone in the depths of hell. For him, this wasn’t a choice, but a job. He didn’t want to rule hell anymore, but since no other Angel would claim the title from him, and he didn’t want the demons after Chloe, he returned. The demons had quieted down, thankfully, and it looked like there wouldn’t be an uprising, at least not now. Not while he maintained his power, title, and status.

 

His mind wandered off to Chloe, the scene of their last moments together replayed over and over. Her words, her tears. He never wanted to leave her either, especially not when they could finally be together like he always dreamed. He’d only been on the throne for a few minutes, but he already missed solving cases with the Detective. She was ultimately good at her job, and they were quite the dream team working together to bring criminals the punishment they deserved.

 

Down here, punishment was his thing, but he wouldn’t likely torture anymore. Criminals deserved whatever their own guilt showed them, he didn’t need to get involved. Plus, on Earth, they simply went to prison, a place the Detective had described to him as an overcrowded hell on earth with lots of iron bars, chains, and a shared room with an open toilet. So, he felt like they’d get plenty of punishment by rethinking their own guilt in such a terrible place, similar to Hell.

 

Lucifer missed Los Angeles. Funny, how it was named the city of Angels and a baby Nephilim was born there, as well as hosting him and his brother. He missed his nightclub of Lux, and of course the music, dancing, sex, women, and drinks. He missed his piano, which he loved playing and singing frequently. He missed his car, with the best license plate he’d paid for as FALLIN1.

 

He sighed and gazed around him at the dark place, always cloudy. No rain, just dark clouds, nothing interesting, nothing as pretty or refreshing as rain or lightning. Los Angeles would always be home.

 

This was just Hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This fanfic has literally been writing itself. So if I can I'll update twice a week. Otherwise, expect regular updates on Fridays! I have lots of ideas to explore that could (I have no idea) happen in Season 5 but let's have fun. Expect angst and lots of twists and turns. DeckerStar has always been a bumpy ride. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you like this!

Light from the window found its way into the room, in that sweet spot just above the bed that once belonged to the Devil. No, really, Lucifer Morningstar himself once slept there. Well, knowing him, more sex than sleeping, but Chloe didn’t care. She finally stirred, eyelids fluttering open and close. Her blurry gaze confirmed she was in fact in Lucifer’s bed, as comfortable as ever. For a few blissful moments, she’d forgotten all about what had happened the night before. “Good morning, Lucifer.” Her voice was full of sleep. 

 

When he didn’t respond in that hellishly attractive, sultry morning voice with that Enligsh accent, Chloe turned to look for him on the other side of the bed, finding it empty and mostly made other than a few wrinkles in what could only be logically where he had been a while ago. 

 

“Goodbye.” The word echoed in her head, and with came the memories from the night before. How he’d left her, despite their love confession. And the most amazing kiss she’d ever had in her entire life. She remembered staying here overnight because the whole room smelled like him, and the bed somehow contained his angelic warmth and light that he brought to the world.

 

The tears threatened to return, but she held back, now wasn’t the time for crying. Lucifer wouldn’t want her to spend the whole day crying over him. No, he would spend his time making puns or sexual jokes. Anything to get a rise out of her, and anything to get his dear punishment on the criminals of the greater Los Angeles. For his sake, she had to stay strong. She could do it. 

 

Chloe lifted herself out of the bed, making the silky sheets and pillows all nice and neat. She hesitated to leave the room, especially when she noticed the joined bathroom, a door to the left of the bed. Maybe… she should take a shower, make herself look presentable to her family. Maze deserved to know the truth about where Lucifer had gone, so she would be the first to know. And then hopefully she could find Amenadiel and Linda. Then she’d talk to Dan and Ella. Although she wasn’t sure if she could make it through the whole day without breaking down. Even now, her chest clenched at the thought of telling her friends and Lucifer’s family what happened. 

 

She made her way into the bathroom, finding it to be as lavish as she expected it to be. A large shower, next to a literal hot tub, and a large sink and mirror. There was a back door, likely to a comfortable toilet with decorative cabinets for supplies. She found towels easily enough, and slowly slipped off her clothes. It felt weird, to be in here without Lucifer being around, especially with his jokes. 

 

_ “If you get in the hot tub, I’ll film you. We can recreate my favorite scene in Hot Tub High School! We’ll call it Devilishly Hot Tub.” Lucifer would wink at her with that famous grin of his, and pull out his phone to start recording.  _

 

Chloe’s cheeks started to burn even just imagining it, she could very well see him in this bathroom with her. Intimate, but after everything they've been through, she trusted him. She knew he wouldn’t actually post anything IF he decided to actually film. Not that the world hadn’t already seen her naked. 

 

She didn’t get in the hot tub, sticking to just showering, which, of course, she used Lucifer’s soap and shampoo. She ended up mixing the hot water with her tears, unable to stop from crying again. She washed up with shaky hands, eyes shut tightly. “Why did you leave?” Chloe mumbled, even though she very well knew the answer to that question.

 

* * *

 

Chloe finally left the penthouse an hour later, checking her phone to find several missed calls from Dan and Maze. As well as several text messages. She simply took her car and drove all the way to the place she shared with Maze. The whole drive she spent rather spaced out, reliving her best moments with Lucifer. She found herself standing at her door in what felt like a matter of seconds, even though the drive was about twenty minutes. She opened the door, to find a very worried Trixie and Maze sitting together on the couch. 

 

“Mommy!” Her sweet little girl ran up to her and gave her a hug, which Chloe happily returned, glad to see that she was safe. Her daughter meant the world to her, and she wouldn’t be leaving permanently like Lucifer, so she’d probably find a lot of comfort in her family. 

 

“I’m alright, I just had a long night. Trixie, honey, will you go to your room for a few minutes, I need to speak with Maze.” Reluctantly, the girl nodded and backed away, walking into her room. Chloe stepped over to the couch and sat down, facing the demon warrior. 

 

“Who do I need to fucking kill? I’ll tear their throats out and shove it up their ass when I find out who-” Mazikeen always resorted to violence as her first weapon, but Chloe understood why; it was all the demon knew, even despite trying her best to change her ways to fit in with the human world. 

 

“Maze. No.” She stopped her from speaking further with the sternest look she could muster, and yet her strength was wavering. How was she supposed to say this? Chloe knew how much Lucifer meant to Maze, and she expected a very negative reaction that she didn’t know if she could handle right now. She cast her eyes down, attempting to hide her face from the other woman. Her hands placed in her lap began to shake. 

 

_ “Now come, Detective. No need to cry over spilled milk. I’m still here. What is that silly mushy thing you humans say?” A pause, a chuckle, and then, “I’ll always be in your heart.”  _

 

Of course, he would know the saying but it didn’t help. There was an empty place in her chest, a cavity that would only be filled by him. “No, you broke my heart by leaving…” Chloe hadn’t realized she said that out loud. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. 

 

“Chloe, what happened?” Maze deserved the truth, as per Lucifer’s honor. 

 

“Lucifer left. H-He... I mean, he went… Maze, he went to Hell.” Chloe got out between sobs. She tried to stop crying wiping her own tears away and rubbing her eyes, but she couldn’t get the memory of Lucifer wiping her tears out of her mind. “And I, I told him I love him. But he left, and I’m so sorry.” 

 

The demon silently watched Chloe carefully, and just as she expected, a look of betrayal and disgust found its way onto her face. “He did what?” She practically yelled, standing up. To get her anger out, she let out a guttural scream of anger and threw three knives at the wall. “He fucking broke your heart, and left me? Oh, he’s going to have hell to pay when I see him!” Maze shook her head with a dark laugh.

 

Before Chloe could tell her to stay or to calm down, Maze had already run out of the house with her bag of weapons. Of course, the reaction she’d seen coming, but supposed it was only natural for someone who felt lost, lonely and betrayed. Especially someone like Maze, who was a literal demon. 

 

Trixie, having likely heard the whole conversation despite telling her to go to her room, walked over to Chloe with a stuffed animal, a blanket, and a box of tissues. Her mother looked up through her blurry vision and let a faint smile land on her lips. She didn’t deserve someone as wonderfully sweet as her daughter. “Mom, I heard Lucifer’s gone. Is that why you’re so upset?” 

 

She nodded. “Yes, monkey. Lucifer means a lot to me.” She took the box of tissues, and the blanket, cuddling up with her child. 

 

“Do you love him?” 

 

“I do. Very much.” Chloe admitted to her. They rarely talked about this sort of thing. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll come back. He always does. Plus, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He loves you very much too!” Trixie with her light of hope placed another smile on Chloe’s face. She nodded to respond to her, even though she was fairly certain that their goodbye would be more permanent than her daughter would understand. In light of the demons taking Charlie, Chloe had a feeling that Lucifer didn’t want the same thing happening with Trixie; considering how Eve and Lucifer protected her, she was positive his sacrifice was something important. 

 

“Alright, monkey. He’ll come back.” She tried to keep the hope that her girl had, but in her heart, she knew it wasn’t true. Not that she’d tell Trixie, the poor kid liked Lucifer too. This would affect all his friends and family. 

 

A knock on the door startled her, but it couldn’t be Lucifer, he never knocks on the door. He always would burst in uninvited at the worst times humanly possible. Chloe moved from the couch to the door, opening it to find a worried Dan and Ella. “Oh…um come on in.” She stepped out of the way. 

“You haven’t been answering any of my calls, and you didn’t show up at work today, we figured something was wrong,” Dan told her, walking in and closing the door behind Ella. 

 

Ella immediate wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. “You’ve been crying, girl. That’s never good. You need all the hugs I have!” She wouldn’t let go despite Chloe’s soft protests, so she allowed herself to lean into the comfort of a nice hug from a friend. She wouldn’t admit it, but she needed them to help her get over the grief that came from Lucifer’s absence. 

 

“I um, thanks, Ella. Dan.” Chloe spoke gently and was finally released from the hug. “Something came up. Lucifer uh, Lucifer’s gone. For good.” 

 

Dan, at first started to laugh, though he quickly switched to a concerned face when he noticed both women’s reactions. “Sorry. I mean, I’m so sorry that he’s gone, Clo. You two actually worked really well together.” Though she knew he was more happy to finally have the man he hates so much out of the way. He probably thought it was Lucifer’s deserved punishment for ‘killing’ Charlotte, even though he didn’t. 

 

Ella took Chloe’s arm and pulled her away from Dan and into the kitchen. “Okay, girl talk. Look, I saw those looks you two would always give each other, and, not to mention you two follow each other around like puppies. You’re in love with him. I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner, I’m so sorry. But if it’s any consolation, I’m sure he’ll be back. He can’t be gone for good. Lucifer cares so much for not just you but for all of us, especially back at the precinct. I’m sure he’ll come back from whatever vacation he left on to see us again.” 

 

Well, as much as Ella’s answer made logical sense, that was just it. Lucifer wasn’t a very logical person. A normal human probably would, he was the actual Devil and had many more things, Celestial things, to deal with. “Thanks, Ella, but I really need to deal with this on my own.” She walked her to the door. “Please go. Dan, Ella, I appreciate your efforts, but I think it’s best if you leave me be for a bit. I just, I need some time to work this all out in my head.” 

 

After some hesitation, both of her friends left with caring goodbyes and promises to check up on her and buy her things. Chloe went into her room, shutting the door, and laying down on her bed. She really did need the time to work things out, especially with what she was going to do next, and how to get over the awful feeling of being cold. She shivered. Somehow without Lucifer, she felt colder and emptier than she’d ever felt in her life…

 

* * *

 

_ The large warehouse was relatively empty, the floor wet from rainwater and likely blood. Their footsteps echoed over and over as they ran from a criminal. They’d solved the case, but the man, he’d tricked them, left them unarmed. Now he had a gun, and Lucifer and she could be killed. She pulled him along by the wrist, trying to get him out of harm's way first. “Lucifer, you should go hide.”  _

 

_ “Hide? Why would I hide when there’s punishment to deliver, Detective.” Lucifer shook his head with a smile. He turned around, pulling his arm out of her grasp. “Oh, little bad guy where are you?” He whistled.  _

 

_ “Lucifer!” Chloe whisper-yelled, running after him. Gunshots echoed in her ears and Lucifer fell to the ground. She rushed to him, on her knees. “No, no. Please, you can’t die. You can’t leave me for good!” Tears blurred her vision and she struggled to breathe. She placed shaking hands over his wound, pressure to stop the bleeding. The warm blood covered her hands and creating a pool underneath Lucifer. She could feel it on her clothing. Everywhere.  _

 

_ “Chloe…” Her real name instead of his pet name for her. “I… I love you.” Right after confessing, the light from his eyes left, along with his last breath. Lucifer was dead. There was no coming back. He’d left her for good.  _

 

_ Between her tears, she shut his eyelids, holding his body close to hers. “I… I love y-you too. Don’t... leave me. Please wake up!” She screamed, rocking back and forth. He couldn’t leave her by herself. They were the dream team, she couldn’t solve cases without him. It felt wrong. “Lucifer! Come back. Please!” She couldn’t imagine a life without him, that’s how much she loved him. “You’re the devil. You can’t die...you can’t.”  _

 

* * *

  
  


Chloe shot awake, tears streaming down her face from that awful nightmare. She gazed around, to find the room to be dark, night time, but she was at home. That was her first nightmare since Lucifer left. The night before, when she was in his bed, she didn’t have any.

 

She stood up, wiping away her tears. Slowly, she put on her sweater, grabbed her phone, wallet and car keys. She peeked into Trixie’s bedroom to find her peacefully asleep. Good, she’d be safe here. Dan would take her to school in the morning. 

 

She left out the front door, shutting it quietly and locking it behind her. She needed to be back at Lucifer’s penthouse. It was more of her home now, plus if it kept her from having nightmares then she’d rather be sleeping there. 

 

His room still smelled like him, and the bed even more so, comforting to know he was once here like he never left. Chloe half-expected to find him on the bed waiting for her, naked. He wasn’t, a disappointing fact of reality. The fantasy in her head seemed much more probable than him being gone to Hell for good. 

 

She laid down on his bed, melting into the blankets. She grabbed a pillow, holding it in both arms tightly. She spent a few minutes taking deep breaths and trying not to lose it again. Chloe struggled to ignore the visions of her nightmare, but it was nearly impossible. 

 

His blood, losing the light in his eyes. Every detail added up. She knew he wasn’t actually dead. Even then, he had been brought back from the dead before, claiming to be immortal. Only now did she know that was true. 

 

The tug of sleep pulled at her once more, finding herself feeling warmer in his bed than at her house, and she hoped that his spirit would protect her from any nightmares. He’d keep her safe like he always had. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! And that means an update. Enjoy this chapter, one of the longest I've written to date! Comment with your reactions and feelings, I honestly love to see feedback and interact with you guys! :) Next Friday update will be a big one too.

 

There were spiders crawling underneath his skin, causing him to squirm, shift, toss and turn over and over. Lucifer felt sickly, nothing seemed right anymore. Hell wasn’t the same place it was before he left a few years ago to stay in LA. No, that’s not it. What would Dr. Linda say? 

 

Ah, yes. That’s it. Hell was the same, Lucifer was simply a completely different person. The thought of punishment by hurting people, at least innocent people, caused his stomach to churn. At least most of the people in Hell weren’t super innocent. But there were plenty of people who simply felt guilty about something they couldn’t control, or a small thing that had insignificance in their lives. 

 

It has been weeks here, and all he could think about was doing cases with the Detective. He missed her presence, even if she was usually all work and no play. Still, that was one of his favorite qualities about her. She never ceased to stop working for the truth even when she had no idea who the murderer was. He missed their banter, their sexual tension, their teamwork, and even their occasional fights. Most importantly, he’d had lots of time to reflect on his love for Chloe. At first, it was more because she was interesting since she happened to be immune to his charms, but he quickly learned to really care for the woman, even her offspring. 

 

Lucifer wandered Hell, glad it was nearly infinite so he never had to see the same door twice. Even then, all the pathways looked the same, not to mention it was pretty much a maze to those who didn’t have the routes memorized as he and a few of his demons did. He whistled a song he fancied from his time in Los Angeles. But even through his boredom, came his own bouts of guilt. And he nearly got sucked into his own door a few times while down here. He felt bad for leaving Chloe. He wanted them to be together just as much as she did. And he knew it had only been probably a few hours or less since he left in Earth time. 

 

Years would pass him by here, and it would be weeks for the Detective. He would have more time to deal with these petty feelings… and perhaps suffer for them for eternity. He wanted to go back so much, considering he accidentally left Maze. That was his fault. However, Lucifer had a feeling she belonged there now, and that if she really wanted to return to his side, she would be able to find a way back. Maze could handle herself, he wasn’t super worried about her. Likely, she’d keep Lux running for him. Probably with Eve since the two shared some sort of friendship or connection. 

 

Lucifer’s footsteps stopped, as he stood in front of a random door, thinking about what Chloe would be doing. Was she back at work? Unlikely considering how little time had passed there… Mostly, he could see her crying… harder than she would ever let him see. He felt the tight grip wrap around his neck, making it hard to breathe. He knew that humans in love became upset after a break-up, and he knew what unrequited love felt like. After all, he’s spent years trying to get Chloe Decker to love him, and rejection hurt like a bitch. It caused him to act out during their cases more times than he could count. And now it’s all his fault she’s probably heartbroken without him there. 

 

His vision turned blurry, and a coolness fell slowly down his cheeks. He can’t help it, there was an ache in his chest, a longing he can’t ignore. He missed Chloe. He simply wanted things to go back to normal. He missed the music, food, drugs, and sex of the real world. For the first time in his entire existence, Lucifer understood why his father favored humanity. They weren’t perfect beings, but they were entertaining, and they could love. Perhaps love was something more powerful than all Celestials. 

 

The balance of good and evil on Earth was something Lucifer liked the most. Hell was simply “evil” and Heaven was simply “good” with no mix. The Detective had helped him realize that he too, wasn’t all the evil humanity and his father claimed him to be, he could be good. Help justice be served without violence or pain. He’d even learned to love, care, sacrifice, and give. 

 

The tears streamed down his face and he began to curse. “Fuck you, DAD! I’m not evil. I don’t like Hell. I don’t make humans commit sins.” He shook his head. “I just want to love Chloe! Be with her, work with her, bring Human Scum to justice, and live my life. Why did you curse me with this awful job?” Lucifer punched the door that was in front of him, the metal bending at his angelic strength. Even though his hand slightly hurt, he kept banging on the door. It wasn’t like the Detective was around to make him vulnerable. 

 

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He whirled around on his feet, about to kill whoever had interrupted him from his tantrum to find a familiar face. A young woman with dark black hair, and bright red eyes wearing a white dress. He hadn’t seen her for a while, so it was quite the surprise. “Lilith.” He took a deep breath. His anger shouldn’t be directed at her, only at his father for sticking him here for the rest of eternity, never to love again.  

 

“Lucifer.” She spoke clearly. “Calm down. Please.” Her eyes filled with sympathy. “You’ve been wandering and sulking the whole time since you returned. Follow me, we should talk.” She gently took his hand, the one that currently stung from punching at the door. 

 

He knew of her care for him. Lilith had always been a loyal demon, as much as Maze, only she ran Hell more organized and was in charge of creating new doors for all the souls that made their way here. Lilith and Mazikeen were quite the polar opposites, and to be honest, Lucifer never wanted to see a fight between them and kept them apart. 

 

Lucifer followed her, he needed comfort from someone and it wasn’t like he had his family or best friends anymore. He cleared his throat and wiped his tears, he hated when others saw him weak or vulnerable. Well, Chloe was the only exception. “Lilith, where are you taking me?”

 

“Back to the throne, my lord.” She probably felt that is where he belonged, but she must have noticed the look of annoyance that crossed his face. “Or, you’ve gotten tired of that. I see, well, in that case, I’ll take you to my place.” 

 

Was that even appropriate? Lucifer knew that his demons had their own doors, not exactly for their own punishment, but for keeping their belongings, torture weapons, files and such. Like apartments on Earth. He’d never been in Lilith’s room, not even Maze’s. “Lilith, I’m alright. I don’t need you.” He pulled his hand out of hers. “Honestly, I’m just upset about being back. I wanted to stay on Earth. But without a ruler, the demons came to Los Angeles. Lilith, why didn’t you hold them back?”

 

Lilith hesitated, she gazed at him with those soft eyes of hers, and he was reminded how much she looked like Eve. She sighed, looking down. “I didn’t because I wanted you back here as much as everyone else.” At least she spoke the truth. “I missed you, Luci.” As powerful as she was for the mother of demons, she had a soft side for him. 

 

He turned away from her, he just needed to be alone to work this out. He couldn’t let her get involved in this war. Seemingly it was always between him and his father, no matter how much he wanted the battles to calm down. “I know you did, but I didn’t miss you. That’s just how it is.” Lucifer shook his head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to yell at my father some more.” He muttered, stepping away. 

 

But her hand was on his wrist, tugging at him. “I… I can help. If we work together, we might be able to get to God. I know how much you want to speak with him, make things right. Especially now that you’ve changed.” 

 

That indeed made his ears perk up. If there was a way to see his father again after eons, millennium, he would do it. He knew that praying occasionally worked, but it was so unreliable, and it wasn’t a face-to-face chat, which they needed to have if Lucifer was to forgive him, and himself. “Alright, Lilith, we’ll work on it. In return, you’re the best demon I’ve got for this job…. A special job. I need you, once a year down here, which will be once a week for Earth, to possess a human in Los Angeles and check up on Chloe Decker, the Detective. You and only you have my permission to possess a human, no other demons. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

“Yes, my lord. I shall help you in both ways.” Lilith agreed, before leading him into her door.

 

* * *

  
  


Chloe returned to work after three days of crying, eating ice cream, sleeping in Lucifer’s bed, and watching her favorite detective TV shows on Netflix. She had decided to bury herself in work per the usual when she got upset. Cases went in one ear and out the other, her brain had turned off, and she ended up spending most of her thinking on Lucifer. Damn him for being so fucking attractive and lovable and caring, and then leaving to protect her! How could she say no to such a noble action that was for her and the others? Yet at the same time, she couldn’t function without him. 

 

She felt like a robot on repeat, not that she actually solved cases anymore. She’d show up to work, and wait at the crime scene for Lucifer to show up instead of focusing on the details, or the story. She expected him to walk up uninvited, somehow knowing that someone had been murdered, and saunter in like he owned the fucking place. Then he’d start messing around with evidence or touching things without gloves on. 

 

_ “I have returned, Detective! Hell is quite boring, and I prefer our little dream team. We can’t be Deckerstar if I’m away, now can we?” Lucifer grinned, stepping up to the dead body with his hands in the pockets of his fancy pants. He rolled his sleeves up to inspect the woman. “Oh, well, for starters, she has some drugs on her.” He picked up a bag of coke. “Don’t mind if I do!”  _

 

“Chloe!” Ella snapped her out of her vision. Of course, she’d been imagining Lucifer here, spacing out was her new thing. She couldn’t get the devil out of her mind, and now she was constantly seeing and hearing him. “Hey, you keep talking to Lucifer and staring at him like he’s here. Maybe you need a longer vacation than three days. Why don’t you go out of town? Here. How about, as your best friend, I buy you tickets for Hawaii?” 

 

“Ella, that’s very kind, but I can’t leave. I have to catch criminals. And punish them. For his sake.” She remembered that’s why Lucifer decided to join the LAPD because he was all about delivering the proper punishment to those who deserved it. 

 

Ella pushed her away from the body and under the yellow police tape. “Nuh uh. Look, if you at least won’t get away, then go see a therapist. Someone who would understand. Please, for me?” Ella gave Chloe puppy eyes. 

 

She sighed and nodded. “Okay, yeah I’ll go see someone. I promise.” She knew just the person. Linda. A therapist, but she also knew the truth about who Lucifer was. She’d definitely be the right person to speak with. “I’ll come back to work for real soon.” Chloe was determined to feel better about this. 

 

One car trip later, she found herself standing outside Linda’s home. Normally, she would have gone to her office, but the woman was out for two months of maternity leave since Charlie was born. But, she had a feeling her friend would make the special exception. She knocked on the door, and a faint “come in” was heard before she entered. 

 

Linda was in the kitchen, seemingly preparing food for something important. Baby Charlie lay asleep in his crib in the living room. “Oh, Chloe. I haven’t heard much from you lately. How’s everything going?” 

 

She gazed around, noticing the fancy decorations on the table. For a moment she spaced out, remembering the times she and Lucifer had tried to have dates. She felt terrible that their dates had never worked out. Even when they shared that really special moment it was interrupted and of course, they had to find the time for another date night. They never really got the time they deserved to do anything really fun, and now they never will. 

 

“Chloe?” Linda was now by her side, a hand on her shoulder. This startled her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the other woman. 

 

“Sorry, I...I guess I’ve um… been spacing out a lot lately.” She admitted, especially imagining Lucifer, hearing his voice and so on. She just missed him and the grief really was getting to her head. Part of her even went into straight denial while at work, convinced that he would return, that he wasn’t gone at all. Or that he was simply just in Vegas spending his ridiculous amounts of money gambling and winning, as well as sleeping with every hot girl he could find. 

 

Linda led her to the couch and they sat across from each other, just like a therapy session. “I’ve never seen you this upset. Maze told me you had a hard time after the break-up with Pierce, but this is worse. What’s on your mind?” 

 

Chloe had become more comfortable talking about Lucifer with people, so she decided to tell her the truth. “Lucifer left. For good, that’s why I’m so upset. He went to Hell to protect all of us, and yet I can’t live without him.” 

 

“I see. Well, that explains why Amenadiel told me he couldn’t find Lucifer, he even checked Heaven the other day,” she said. “I’m terribly sorry. Maybe there’s a few things you can do to find your closure. Try staying away from Lux, and perhaps take a vacation from Los Angeles like you did when you found out the truth about him. Wounds heal with time, you have to let Lucifer go slowly. It’s going to be hard, but those who care about you will be here for you.” Linda smiled at her. “Including me.” 

 

Chloe thought about what she had to say and sighed, putting her face in her hands. “I keep thinking he’s still around, and I imagine him, or space out thinking about the past. I even believe he’s just in Vegas and will be back for a case next week.” 

 

“That’s grief. We’ve all been there, thousands of songs have been written about failed loves missing their lovers. It’s human. That denial, belief in something that’s not true. Lucifer is gone for good. And you’ll need to make adjustments to your life to get it back to normal. Back to the time before Lucifer was in your life.” 

 

“I know, Linda, but he IS normal for me and my cases. I can’t return to dating and living with Dan, he’s changed too. Everyone has changed so much because of him. Lucifer became the normal, and now that he’s gone, something feels missing.” Chloe stood up, her fingernails digging into her palms as she paced back and forth in front of the couch. “And I… I just. I don’t know what to do!” She yelled. She didn’t mean to yell at Linda, but she was frustrated at her current emotional state. 

 

“I suggest either a vacation or a complete career change. If solving cases without Lucifer is too hard on you emotionally, even after a long break, you might need to consider doing something else. Acting again perhaps? Maybe prosecution, or a defense attorney?” Linda paused. “Look, these are simply suggestions, I can’t make you do anything.” 

 

The sound of the door opening stopped their conversation. Chloe turned to see the tall angel brother of Lucifer, who walked into the room, gazing between them. “Oh, sorry to interrupt. I returned early, no luck.” 

 

And she couldn’t help it, she snapped. Her emotions got the best of her. Chloe turned to Linda, tears in her eyes. “How fucking dare you! Lucifer’s gone and you still get to have dates with your Angel!” She screamed, picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Linda. “Not only that but you have a baby. A fucking Angel baby! You two get to be happy and I’m sick and tired of this world throwing me shit! Fuck you.” She spat, running out the door and slamming it. 

 

As quickly as the jealousy and grief had gotten to her, it had disappeared by the time she’d gotten in the car. And Chloe was left with a pile of regret. Maybe Linda was right. She needed to leave Los Angeles and go far away. And she knew exactly who to call. 

 

“Ella? Yeah, it’s me. I talked to a therapist, but that didn’t go so well. Can I still take your offer from earlier…?” Chloe smiled just a bit, she appreciated her friend so much. “Thanks. I’m only taking Trixie with me. Yeah. Okay, we leave in days. Perfect. I’ll be gone for two weeks.” She ended the call with some hope in her heart. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case Chapter! Enjoy because this is the moment the plot from the summary really starts rolling! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I was busy and got behind on writing. I'll edit it later if I need to fix major things. Don't forget to leave a comment, I'll respond if I can.

Jacob Baker, a married man with two kids, lied to his family. It wouldn’t be the first time, actually, it was probably closer to the hundredth time. With the keys to his car in the ignition, he left the house driveway for ‘work’, especially since he worked the all-nighter shift. He reached over into the storage by the passenger seat and pulled out his lighter, as well as a pack. He smoked on the way there, clearly not bothered by his sins, nor knowing that he would be murdered tonight. 

 

He pulled into the back alley, parking and grabbing his bag. As Jacob walked over towards the back door, he forgot all about the golden ring on his left hand, a signal as to why his ‘work’ was a sin, unforgiven, and why he’d be killed. He knocked on the door, and one of the ladies that was expecting his arrival let him in. 

 

The colorful yet dim purple and blue lights covered the walls and floors, loud club music played. And yet this place wasn’t for dancing or drinking. No, there were doors that lined the hallways, some occupied, and some not. Jacob knew these types of places were rather illegal, but it wasn’t like he’d been caught yet. Not by his wife, and not by the police. He felt safe here, despite everything. 

 

“Oh, Jacob.” A blonde girl wearing stunning red lace bra and panties sauntered over to him. “You came back.” She smiled at him, twirling her hair with a wink. “Let’s go have our fun, darling~” One of his favorite girls here, Kelly, brushed her lips against his neck before stepping away, towards her room. 

 

He blushed lightly, and of course followed her, blinded by lust. And when they were finished, only one of them walked away alive. 

 

Jacob lay on the bed, dead, body pumped full of drugs, with his ring finger cut off, a small pool of red blood stained the bedsheets. 

 

* * *

 

 

“What an awful place to die in,” Ella commented, taking pictures of their victim, whose wallet had been left by the bedside. “Jacob Baker.” She gazed at him. “Well, there’s bruising on his neck, but that’s um… common for sex victims. Cause of death… seems to be drugs, considering we found empty bags littering the floor as well as a whole stash in his bag. Heroin. Although I’ll need a full autopsy report.” 

 

Chloe had returned from her two-week vacation a few days ago, and returned to work, feeling revitalized and cried out all her grief. She was now able to completely think clearly and that meant that she could finally solve murders again as her title at the LAPD. Although seeing dead bodies was her least favorite part. “Great, we’ll need to investigate if he was a common drug user, this could have been an accidental overdose.” 

 

Ella shook her head. “No, his death was not accidental. Look. His finger was caught off. Ring finger left hand. He was married. It looks like someone got jealous. Plus, this was added postmortem, the killer was trying to send a message.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll speak with the wife, and I’ll need to speak with the girl he was having sex with him before his death. And likely other girls who work here.” Chloe determined, though usually with cases like these, the killer happened to be the overreacting jealous partner. They had the most motive, but she couldn’t rule out any of the sex workers either. She stepped over to the woman who’d found the body first, Kelly, who sat outside with the police, in a bathrobe and crying her eyes out. 

 

“Chloe Decker, LAPD. Kelly Lornez, I need to ask you a few questions.” The woman finally looked up at her with puffy eyes, as she sniffled and wiped away her tears. 

 

“Look, I would neva kill em. I loved him! We had sex frequently. He’s great in bed, but he’s a really nice man. We talk about our hobbies and cuddle, and he loves me too. I swear.” Kelly placed her hand over her chest, clenching onto her robe. “It’s sucha terrible act that he’d die like that.” She shook her head. 

 

“How’d you find his body?” Chloe wanted to believe her sobstory, only because she missed Lucifer and knew what it was like to lose someone, especially someone you love. But at the same time, she was the one who found him, so she could possibly be the murderer. 

 

“Well, we were having sex, and I left to use the restroom and wash up a bit. He claimed he was going to take some drugs while he waited. When I returned maybe ten minutes later, he was dead, and the killer was nowhere in sight.”  Kelly said, placing her head in her hands. “I just wish he was still alive. I really love him.” She returned to crying. 

 

Chloe stepped back, as it seemed her story was fairly believable. “Alright, well I’ll need you to make a statement down at the station.” She directed another officer to take her there. While she was going back to the precinct to get the address of the victim’s wife. The one with the most motive would be here. Especially since killer cut off the ring finger, to signal the end of marriage likely. 

 

A story began to form in Chloe’s mind. The killer must have followed him here, found out about his affairs, and when opportunity struck, the girl had left the room, his wife must have gotten in and killed him with his own drugs he loved so dear. The ringing of her phone caught her off guard, but it was only Dan. She placed him on speaker as she kept driving. “Yeah?” 

 

“Well, our vic, Jacob, is registered under flies to have been pulled over for a DUI, which means he must be a frequent drug user. Kelly’s story might actually be true. We’ll have to see if she has an alibi. Maybe someone else was in the bathroom who can vouch for her. And Ella is convinced that the death by drugs is another message.” 

 

“Alright, thanks for that information. I’m on my way to ask his wife some questions, I’ll bring her in and update you two if she has any alibis.” Chloe told him before hanging up. 

 

The rest of the drive there was spotted with thoughts of Lucifer. She’d been feeling better recently, but that didn’t mean she didn’t think about him frequently. Especially now on her first real case without him. Things were different, and the car felt quiet and empty without the devil’s presence, as annoying as he could be sometimes. 

 

_ “That man got more action than he could handle.” Lucifer’s teasing laugh echoed in her ears. “I mean seriously, murdered during sex, he couldn’t handle drugs and foreplay.” He shook his head. “Now, Detective, when I get you in bed with me, I promise you’ll be safe.” He winked at her.  _

 

Yeah, the little imaginings hadn’t quite gone away yet. She almost liked them now, brought a smile to her face that he really did live on inside her memory. Lucifer was in her head, and her heart, even if he wasn’t actually with her. 

 

She arrived at the wife’s house, knocking on the door. “Lilah Baker? LAPD. Open up!” The door unlocked a moment later, a woman with curly brown hair carrying a young baby boy on her hip gazed at Chloe. She seemed to be busy, especially when another boy, maybe about five years old, ran over to his mother’s heels. 

 

“What...what’s going on? Who are you?” Lilah Baker let her inside. 

 

Chloe gazed between her two kids, gaining a new understanding. If they had kids, then the jealousy must have made her snap, she likely killed him. “I’m Detective Decker, LAPD. I’m here to ask you some questions.” She told her. “Where were you last night?” 

 

Lilah gazed at her confused. “Here, asleep.” She gently bounced her little boy on her hip, who was gently suckling a pacifier. “I swear. I have to take care of this one. He wakes me up three times a night to eat.” 

 

“Do you have evidence that you didn’t leave the house?” Chloe asked, gazing around her place, hoping to find the knife used to cut off his finger, but the kitchen knives were capped for safety as she had kids. That wasn’t enough, she needed more proof. Something like a strong alibi. She wouldn’t believe her story otherwise.

 

“Well, yes, we have an outside security camera by the door. My husband left last night for work, I did not. My car stayed here overnight.” Lilah led her to the computer, unlocking it, and showing her the camera footage. Sure enough, Jacob was seen leaving the door, and driving off in his car, while the other car stayed. Even around the time of the murder, Lilah never left the house or even got in her car. Walking would have never gotten her there in time… though Chloe still needed to check the backdoor and gate. 

 

Chloe downloaded the footage onto a flash drive, to go to the precinct as official alibi evidence. She sighed, gazing back at the mother. “I’m so sorry, but your husband is um… he’s dead. I’m investigating his murder, and thought-”

 

“That I killed him? Heavens no.” Lilah gazed down as tears started streaming down her face. “He’s dead? How? He told me he was going to work… and we have two boys… I love him.” 

 

Great, another crying woman, normally Chloe would be more used to handling this type of thing, common with murders. But she was out of practice, between her vacation and not having her trusty partner by her side, she wasn’t in the mood to comfort the grieving mother. Instead, she walked to the back door, checking for footprints very carefully in the dirt, but none were recent, which meant she hadn’t let the back door either. There was no evidence to place her at the crime scene at all, especially considering that Lilah mistakingly thought her husband was simply at work when his real job seemed to be selling drugs and sex. 

 

She mentally crossed the wife off her list of suspects with confidence that she didn’t kill him. Before she left, she made the woman some hot cocoa and gave her a blanket. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Baker. I have to leave, but I promise to get justice for your husband. I’ll find the real killer.” 

 

On her way back to the precinct, Chloe got a phone call from Ella. “So, autopsy report returned, cause of death was actually poisoning, arsenic to be specific. So the drugs that we found emptied, clearly a frame. This killer was really sending a message between the ring finger and the drugs.” 

 

“Well, his wife is innocent, her security camera footage shows that she never left the house, even around the time of Death. So our suspects are whoever works at the club, so call in, we have to arrest them, bring them in for questioning.” Chloe ordered, and finished up the drive, walking into the building, straight to the interrogation room. Three women sat in front of her, and Chloe gazed over at Dan. 

 

“These are the three that we found that frequently had sex with Jacob, and they were all at the club at the time time of his death.” Dan crossed his arms, gazing over them. “Honestly, there’s so much motive between these girls, they all claim to love him. If anyone of them found out he was married, that would have snapped them.” 

 

Great. There was little evidence left at the crime scene, which meant it would be a struggle to find out who was the real killer. Chloe barely had an idea of the night's events, which meant interrogation and searching their belongings was the only way to figure out who was the killer. 

 

She started with a woman named Jane, who was slightly hunched over, crying to the point where her make-up was all messy, and there was a small pile of tissues in front of her. “Jane, where were you last night? Did you see Jacob?”

 

“No, I had no idea he was at the club, I was having sex with another man at the time.” Jane shook her head, making eye contact with Chloe, but she seemed really upset. 

 

“Man’s name?” 

 

“Kaleb Tyler.” 

 

Chloe left the room to call the man using Jane’s phone. But before doing so, she went through her phone pictures of Jacob, in each one, there was never a gold ring on his finger when he was at the club. Weird, but a story of events finally came to picture. 

 

_ “I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll be back for a second round, Jacob-kins.” Kelly blew him a kiss, exiting the room and walking right past another woman who stood silently in the corner of the hallway, waiting for the chance to have a moment alone with her favorite lover.  _

 

_ She entered the room, seeing him brought a smile to her face. “Hello, Jacob~ let’s have fun before Kelly gets back.” The woman stepped over to the bed, within seconds her already skimpy clothes were on the floor. She slowly got on top of him, and an already high Jacob was enjoying the sensations. She kissed down his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist. The woman felt the cold metal of his wedding ring on her skin and stopped. She grabbed his wrist. “You’re married? You-you… you fucker!” She snapped. She loved him, she was the only one who deserved him. He couldn’t be married, not on her watch.  _

 

_ “What? What’s going on?” Jacob gazed at her confused. She wouldn’t let him know anything was wrong.  _

 

_ She smiled at him quickly and grabbed another bag of his drugs. “Nothing, just have some more drugs, honey, sex will feel so much better. Let me add something to this, then we’ll have fun!” She quickly dumped her make-up, laced with arsenic into his bag, and he took the drugs while she continued to kiss at his chest and down his body. “You’re mine, forever.” She grinned, and even as he died, she had her fun with him, enjoying his body. _

  
  


Chloe called the man, Kaleb, and he admitted that he was there, he claimed to really love Jane, though she knew that Jane didn’t really love him as much as she loved Jacob. Well, Jane had an alibi she crossed off the list. 

 

The next woman’s name was Penelope, but she also claimed to be busy cleaning, and true enough security camera footage showed her taking out trash, and dumping empty bottles into a recycle bin, she was holding a broom in another point of the night, so it seemed her story checked out. 

 

Kelly was the last woman, and she told Chloe the same story again, with the same details, which meant she wasn’t lying or making anything up. 

 

The Detective groaned, she had no idea who the killer was, and all their stories seemed to have credible evidence backing them up. She paced back and forth in front of them, holding her head and trying to picture which one of them was more likely to kill Jacob. Still, she was getting frustrated. More than anything she wished Lucifer was here. He knew more about sex and women then she did, he’d be able to figure it out way before she could. Chloe missed him dearly, and they really were the dream team, making her career into a huge hit success. 

 

That’s it! Lucifer. She just had to think like him. Chloe forcefully slapped the table. “Now! If one of you doesn’t admit you killed him, then I’ll be forced to… to” She paused, trying to think like her old partner. “Not follow the rules and make a mess!” 

 

The three women stared at her in a mixture of confusion and fear. Great. She was too much of a good cop to even pretend to be a bad cop. Another idea came to her mind. She gazed at Kelly in the eye. “What do you desire?” She tried in the sexiest voice she could muster, blinking at her seductively. 

 

Kelly frowned. “Um, are you alright?” 

 

“Fuck!” Chloe shook her head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Of course, she couldn’t do Lucifer’s mojo shit. She wasn’t a fucking Angel with magic like he was, it wasn’t her superpower. She was simply human, nothing more to it. She ran out of the precinct, ignoring both Ella and Dan as she ran to her car, tears blurring her vision. 

 

Chloe drove and drove, letting her mind take her where she hadn’t been for a few weeks. The whole time she was shaking, her grip on the wheel causing her hands to turn white. “Lucifer! Fuck you!” She was simply upset, more so because she needed her partner back to help her with these cases.

 

She found herself sitting on Lucifer’s bed a few minutes later, drinking a leftover bottle she’d found in his personal little bar upstairs. She gazed around the room, remembering the night he’d left, not too long ago. 

 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t alone, as someone had entered, the elevator ring causing her to jump and look over. It was a dark-haired familiar woman, Eve. 

 

“Oh, Chloe! It’s so good to see you.” Eve walked over to her but noticed how upset she was. She took a seat next to her and a warm arm was placed around Chloe’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry about Lucifer. He’s such a brave man to go back to Hell to protect you.”

 

She was quiet, closing her eyes, and the word Hell echoed in her mind over and over again. Until her eyes snapped open and she moved away from Eve. She nearly jumped up with excitement. She knew how to get Lucifer back! “I have to go to Hell!” A plan began forming in her head, and she ran back to the elevator. “Sorry Eve, promise to talk later!” Chloe had to go, she had to go now. 

 

She returned to the precinct the next morning after a long night of thinking, but she was eager to finish this case because her next project was going to take up more time than she had in one day, especially with her job. 

 

“Oh, Chloe. Are you feeling-” Ella started to say before she interrupted her.

 

“I’m great. I thought about this all night, and I realized the killer must have the wedding ring on them! They wouldn’t give up something that kept them so close to the man she loved. All you h ave to do is match DNA for final proof!” 

 

Chloe watched through the footage of interrogation from yesterday and found a wedding band on Jane’s finger. “There. Jane’s our killer.” As soon as that was taken care off, the detective was about to leave again. She had a big mission to go on. 

 

“Where are you going?” Dan asked her confused, as it seemed like she was in a hurry. 

“I’m going to return Lucifer!” Chloe grinned, running out of the doors again with a newfound excitement she hadn’t felt in a long time. 


End file.
